Brave Story FanFic
by yolochinchins
Summary: Short Brave Story fanfic on WataruXMitsuruXTakuya! These are BOYxBOY pairings! I wrote this after I played the psp Brave Story and watched the Movie, so a few years ago. Enjoy!


"Ashikawa! Ashikawa!" Wataru yelled across the soccer field.

Wataru, almost out of breath ran towards the blond boy holding a soccer ball. Sweat running down his neck he yelled even louder.

"Ashikawa! Let's play!" His grin was as big as ever.

"... Mitani, where's Miomi?"

"Eh? Tatsuya? He went to go play at Miki's house today."

"I see.. Okay then let's go without him this time.."

"Go? You mean to Vision? But.. Tatsuya.."

"It's okay, Miomi deserves to be with Miki for a bit longer.."

".. Hmm, if Ashikawa says so, okay let's go then!"

The two boys walked further into the field, the wind blowing abstractly in the grass. Wataru couldn't help but feel uneasy, it was his first time going to Vision without Tatsuya, although he preferred Mitsuru's company better. Wataru was also feeling anxious to see Meena and Kee-Keema again, it had been a while since they were all together. He could tell that Mitsuru wanted to see Leynart as well, the beastkin Knight of Stengel who had saved Mitsuru once.

The two walked out to the middle of the field and out opened the door to Vision, the huge white doors creaked open and Mitsuru grabbed Wataru's arm and led him in. They walked on what seemed to be fleets and fleets of pale white stairs. Mitsuru did not let go of Wataru's arm, for fear of separation in the darkness. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs Mitsuru let his grip loose as Leynart approached.

"Ahh, Mitsuru, Wataru, what brings you to Vision?"

".. We just came for a visit, the material world does get boring too." Mitsuru anxiously let go of Wataru's arm.

"Eh? Leynart why are you here? Waiting at the gate.. where's Lau?" Wataru looked around trying to not notice Mitsuru letting go.

Leynart took a quick glance at Wataru then back to Mitsuru, "Master Guru Lau has some business to attend to, he informed me to stay here for he sensed some old travelers to Vision. Here I see some very old travelers too."

Mitsuru chuckled, "Ha, the old man sure was right.. Well, Wataru's already completed his goals."

"M-Mitsuru.." Wataru glared.

"Come now, we mustn't just stand around here idly, come to my home with me and see my wife, she's just awaken this morning." Leynart prompted us.

Mitsuru and Wataru hesitated to go, but decided to be respectful and visit Leynart's sick wife. Recently after marrying Leynart she was in an accident and had amnesia. She recently just recovered her memories and things were still a bit unstable for her.

Wataru grabbed Jozo's little horn and blew on it, calling the great firewyrms. The firewyrms were like dragons and were a great honorable being, loyal to Wataru and his companions for saving their baby like child, Jozo. The gentle firewyrms flew them all the way to Sawaka, the fishermen's town.

"Ashikawa, wait up!" Wataru yelled in the distance.

"Keep up Mitani.." Mitsuru took one glance back.

Mitsuru and Leynart had almost disappeared into the crowd and Wataru was about to fall face smack onto the floor until a hand grabbed at him.

"Oi, if you were gonna get lost you shouldn't have left without me.." a great shinning smile shone on the pale face of the baby-faced boy.

"TATSUYA! You came!"

"Of course I did! Lau informed me after you left his place."

"I'm sorry we left without you.. Mitsuru wanted to go all of a sudden."

"It's okay, I managed to catch up anyways. Where are Mitsuru and Leynart heading to?"

"...Leynart's place, he says his wife could use some company." Wataru's face looked a bit saddened.

"Hmmm.. that so? Well Mitsuru should be cautious."

"Eh? Why? What's going on? It's just Leynart..."

"...Maybe, I sensed an eerie shadow at Lau's house when I arrived, it seems to be lingering around you now.. Mitsuru should be a bit more cautious."

"Oh no! If that's so then we must go after them!"

"Not just yet, there's a specific reason I came here to Visio-"

"Not just yet? Ashikawa needs us!" Wataru yelled.

"W-Wataru?" Tatsuya's face looked hurt and twisted.

"Tatsuya.." Wataru pushed Tatsuya's hand away, "I'll go then."

"Wataru.. No. Mitsuru can take care of himself.. okay?"

"NO! He needs us!" Wataru's face was red.

"Heh.. but I need you.." Tatsuya smiled gently at Wataru, then grabbed his arm and ran for the closet clearing.

Tatsuya's grip on Wataru was tight and firm and he wouldn't let go till they reached a small hut. Thick shades of green surrounded them and it was hard to hear all the voices from outside, meaning the outside could not hear the voices inside. Wataru tried to push Tatsuya's hand away and he tried to run out of the hut.

"Tatsuya! Let go! Why are you doing this?" Wataru struggled to get free.

It all happened too fast for Wataru, he didn't even have to time to think what had just happened as Tatsuya pressed his lips onto Wataru's.

"Because I love you. I love you more than Mitsuru does, I love so much."

"T-Tatsuya..." Wataru looked like he was gonna cry.

"Wataru, sorry, but I just can't wait for you to realize it anymore. I've always cared so much about you, but I always saw how you looked at Mitsuru.. the same that I look at you.."

"B-But.. you, you never..." The smaller boy couldn't find the words to say.

"Don't worry about Mitsuru, he can fight off Leynart's impostor.. I just, I just need you now.. more than Mitsuru.."

Tatsuya slowly pressed his lips to Wataru's again, moving in a more gentler approach. Then he slowly slid his tongue in and felt the warmth of Wataru's mouth. He felt it when Wataru winced and he stopped almost completely.

"Sorry Wataru, I don't think I can hold myself any longer.."

"Tatsuya.. i-it's okay if its T-Tatsuya.." Wataru's face was beet red and he tried to avert his eyes from Tatsuya.

"Heh, I love you Wataru. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..."

"Okay, I get it, sheesh.." Tatsuya grabbed Wataru's face and drew it closer to his as he prepared to land another kiss.

"M-Mitani? Miomi?" The blond boy had his mouth wide open at what he just now witnessed.

"Ashikawa? W-Whaa-" Wataru's face grew pale and cold.

"Mitsuru, what happened with Leynart? You okay?"

"Miomi.. why you, we had an agreement!"

"Agreement? What?" Wataru's face went from pale/cold to confused/shocked.

"Oi oi, Mitsuru be more quiet, okay?"

"So sending a monster disguised as Leynart was keeping silent!"

"Hah, so you managed to beat it, well I expected that much from you."

"Why you-" Mitsuru stopped mid-sentence.

"WAAAIIIITT! What's going on?" Wataru interrupted.

The two seme's looked puzzled at Wataru, almost forgetting he was there. Then taking a deep breathe Tatsuya hugged Wataru tightly and ran for it, Mitsuru chasing after.

"Come back here you coward! How dare you run away!"

"I'm not, I'm just hiding my treasure from you~"

Wataru suddenly punched Tatsuya's face.

"STOP!" He yelled.

Again the seme's looked at Wataru puzzled. By now they were already out of Sawaka and deep within the woods.

Sitting by a camp fire, Wataru urged the two to explain.

"Mitani, it's simple.. I-I love you." Mitsuru said while hiding his face.

".. Eh? W-What?"

"Oi! Keep it more simpler Mitsuru!" Tatsuya warned.

"Well you see.."

After an hour of trying to explain things straight to Wataru the two older boys walked a bit off to give him some time to think it over.

**Wataru's mind:**  
N-No way.. Ashikawa and Tatsuya are both in love with me! But I've been so cruel all along.. only seeing Ashikawa and not Tatsuya.. AHHH! I just can't accept it! Ashikawa liked me? So Tatsuya made an impostor Leynart just in case Ashikawa took me and went to Vision without Tatsuya. B-But Ashikawa never showed any signs.. he and Tatsuya both hid it but they knew what each other felt for me.. AHH! I can't accept it! just, just not yet! So that explains why Ashikawa was so eager to go to impostor-Leynart's house, because he knew it was an impostor. So he doesn't hate me.. Ashikawa and Tatsuya made an agreement to not lay hands on me until I picked the one I really loved. But, I've always only thought of Ashikawa.. until now. Eek! Now they both want me to pick between them! I c-can't.. they're..

"Wataru! Are you done?" Tatsuya interrupted his last thoughts.

"Eeh? I-I don't know! I mean, I've always liked Ashikawa to some extent but.. Tatsuya.. he means alot to me too!"

"Well... I guess that it comes down to our last conclusion." Mitsuru looked at Tatsuya.

"I guess, I'm not 100% on it but ehh, why not?"

"W-What are you guys talking about?"

They both looked at the smaller boy sitting there with the red fire reflecting on his blue hair. Then Mitsuru crawled down and pulled Wataru's pants down, he began sucking.

"A-A-Ashikawa! What are you doiiiingg?" Wataru bit his tongue.

"Wataru, we both agreed that if you couldn't decide, we'd love you both, evenly.." Tatsuya began to rub his hands on Wataru's chest.

"A-Ahhn~ Stopp i-itt.."

Tatsuya was sucking on Wataru's neck and left quiet a few hickeys. Too much pleasure was going on, Wataru was going to cum in Mitsuru's mouth. He tried pushing his head out but Mitsuru wouldn't release.

"Ahnn~~ I'm g-going.. to... c-cum!"

"It's okay, Mitsuru wants you to3;" Tatsuya pinched Wataru's nipples, then started sucking them.

The noises Wataru made as he let the white-ness spray into Mitsuru's mouth got the seme's going. Resisting they both calmed down and stopped.

"S-Sorry Wataru. didn't mean for it to come this way.." Mitsuru had his head down in disgrace.

"Ashikawa.. a-are you okay? I-I didn't mean to.."

"Ha! Your apologizing for cumming in his mouth? Hehe, Wataru your too cute for words!" Tatsuya flashed a bright, wonderful smile at the bedazzled Wataru.

At the same beat the two boys both whispered in Wataru's ears, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.."

"I-I get it already!" Wataru looked away and blushed a red flustered face of happiness.

"Kawaii.." The two boys smiled.


End file.
